Una historia perdida en el tiempo
by EGBC
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo va tras Ranma, pero con el llega un aliado que dice ser el disipulo del artista marcial de la trenza.
1. Prologo: Viaje

Yo no poseo Ranma ½  
  
UNA HISTORIA PERDIDA EN EL TIEMPO Por: EGBC  
  
Prologo: Viaje  
  
En una enorme mansión rodeada por kilómetros de bosque, dormía un hombre de unos 35 años su cabello estaba sujetado por una trenza, y su cuerpo estaba vendado. En ese cuarto también estaba un joven de uno 15 años, alto, pelo corto negro, ojos marrón oscuros, vestía de negro desde su camisa china hasta sus zapatos, toda su ropa a su medida como hecha especialmente para él; estaba sentado en la ventana mirando hacia el cielo. Pronto entro una mujer de pelo corto con un vestido algo revelador, se acerco al joven pero antes de decir algo el la interrumpió -¿ya esta listo?- pregunto Ella agacha la cabeza y suspirando dijo -si... Colonge y Happosaii te están esperando -, - gracias tía - decía mientras salía de la habitación. Antes de salir vio sobre su hombro con una sonrrisa -esperame en el auto tengo que despedirme de mi pequeña hermana-.  
  
Ambos llegaron en un deportivo rojo a un lugar apartado del jardín de la mansión o en este caso a un lugar apartado del bosque. Bajaron para encontrarse a los dos ancianos, entre ellos estaba un espejo de mano, el cual tenia un espacio vacío de un par de centímetros cuadrados, aunque estaba roto no mostraba ninguna rasgadura. - Oh, Yue... ¿estas seguro de hacer lo correcto?- pregunto Colonge - Si, Yue, sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, puedes esperar hasta que Ryoga y Akane regresen, me llamaron, ellos encontraron una cura... - - Por favor tía, ya hablamos de esto, esto fue mi culpa... - decía mientras cerraba con fuerza los puños -*... y suya también *- pensaba mientras miraba de reojo a Happosaii, entonces se fue calmando - además no sé cuanto se demoraran y yo no puedo esperar, además si ese demonio cambio algo, pronto ese cambio nos alcanzara y dejaremos de existir... tu misma me lo dijisteis- - Esa solo fue una teoría, además yo no soy una experta... -, - ¡no!... pero sigue siendo una posibilidad... y ya no quiero cometer errores - decía mientras recogía el espejo, el tenia puesta una mochila en la espalda y una katana colgaba en su cintura. - Este es un error, si solo... , al menos espera a que... -, - No tía, usted sabe que es muy peligroso esperar más, usted dijo que ellos encontraron la cura pero no sabemos cuando llegaran y el señor Kumon no esta en condiciones de hacer este viaje- decía mientras sacaba una cebolla de su bolsillo. - Esta usted preparado para lo que va ha ver y hacer, si es que sobrevive al viaje, muchacho - advirtió Colonge. - Si tengo todo lo que necesito - decía mientras restregaba la cebolla en su ojo derecho. -Nos vemmos- y una lagrima toco el espacio vacío, enseguida una luz intensa proveniente del espejo engulle por completo al joven haciéndolo desaparecer. Happosaii suspiro con pesar - cuando se enteren sus padres nos van a matar-  
Un joven con una mochila en sus espaldas y portando una katana en su cintura esta mirando a una puerta de madera leyendo el cartel que estaba en esta - ¿Dojo Tendo?... Ha si, se me olvidaba que así se llamaba antes -  
  
Fin del Prologo  
  
Notas: Vien este es mi primer fanfic, yo crei que despues de leer algunos cientos de fics en algunos idiomas (auque no lo crean no estoy exasgerando y solo estoy contando los de Ranma) podria escribir el mio. Asi que aquí lo he hecho. Tengo que agradecer a Roni por preleer el prologo y el primer capítulo pues muchas gracias si no fuera por tu ayuda no me hubiera dando cuenta de muchos herrores. Cualquier comentario escribanme a egbc10@hotmail.com 


	2. Cap1: Encuentros o Reencuntros: Part1

En el prologo dije que desgraciadamente Ranma ½ no es mío, así que dejen de torturarme haciéndome recordarlo.  
UNA HISTORIA PERDIDA EN EL TIEMPO  
  
Por: EGBC  
Cap. 1: Encuentros o reencuentros - Part. 1  
  
Una pareja muy conocida iban corriendo hacia la Preparatoria extrañamente callados y mucho mas extrañamente uno alado del otro.  
  
*Esas estúpidas como pudieron... y mi propia hermana* mirando a su derecha *... que extraño me pregunto porque no esta sobre la cerca* ante este pensamiento su sonrisa reapareció en su rostro.  
  
*¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ... como si no fuera poco que me arruinen mis vacaciones, navidad, ¡Mi casa! y ahora mi bod... ¡hey! En que rayos estoy pensando, piensa en el nannichuan, b, nannichuan, o, nannichuan, d, nannichuan, a, nannich... Arrg *, -¿A quién quiero engañar? -  
  
-¿Engañar?... ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Ranma se da la vuelta para ver a Akane que se había detenido a un par de pasos atrás.  
  
Instintivamente el chico da un paso hacia atrás mirando hacia los lados, no vio a nadie, solo estaban él y ella, fue cuando su expresión cambia del entendimiento de que estaba pensando alto, a nervioso pues no sabia el punto en el que comenzó hablando. Solo acertó a reírse nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca diciendo un: - Oh nada realmente, solo olvídalo... Hehe -  
  
Akane no le creyó nada, ella ya sabia que esa acción de Ranma era reservada solo cuando estaba nervioso. Akane se reprendió mental mente por no prestarle atención del principio; así que intentando encontrarle sentido a lo que escucho, ella supo que Ranma estaba engañando a alguien y por experiencia generalmente era a ella, por lo cual se comenzó a enojarse *más vale que ese idiota no me este engañando con algo... o con algui...¡NO!- ella no podía pensar en eso no después de lo que pasaron juntos, tenía que darle el beneficio de la duda, por esta vez..., intentando no parecer enfadada ella iba a preguntarle de nuevo, cuando ella se da cuenta que no estaba prestándole atención, entonces ella sucumbió al enojo, para variar -¡RAAANMAA!-  
  
Al grito de su prometida el chico de la trenza se volvió a enfrentarla y de un rápido movimiento él ya estaba saltando por las azoteas llevando a su prometida en sus brazos.  
  
Ranma había sentido un escalofrío recorrer su espina; sintió un ki amenazante y maligno con su larga experiencia sabía que ese ki era de un demonio *el bastardo ni siquiera se molesta en ocultarse * y con razón, el tenía un ki tan grande como el mismo Safrón, ese pensamiento le hizo evaluar la situación, demonio + Nerima = secuestro de Akane. Sabiendo que en el estado actual no seria rival para el demonio, después de haber agotado todo su ki en el monte Fénix y la batalla que tubo lugar en la boda, sus músculos estaban adoloridos. Su única opción era utilizar el Truco Secreto del Clan Saotome (sí, exactamente: correr).  
  
Entretanto, lo unico que había salvado a Ranma de un maso en la cabeza es la mirada en su cara, una que Akane solo había visto pocas veces, así que una vez que guardo su maso en el sub-espacio, rajusto su posición para poner sus brasos alrededor del cuello de su prometido y enterraba su cabeza en su pecho, a la vez que intentaba que no se le note lo a gusto que estaba en es posición.  
Desde un tejado cercano Yue tambien estaba observando a la pareja, hasta que sintió el ki maligno, un ki que reconocía muy bien -sabía que si los observaba por un tiempo el maldito aparecería - el joven corría directamente hacia la fuente de poder preparando su katana mientras recordaba su primer día de observación.  
Flashback  
  
Una figura salta la entrada del Dojo Tendo -todo es igual a como recuerdo - murmura antes de saltar al tejado, se sienta en posición de flor de loto para extender sus sentidos #¡BOON¡# se escucha e inmediatamente empuña su katana mientras busca un sitio seguro para ver la batalla.  
  
*Maldita sea, no pude llegar antes que él se presen... ¿uh?... ¿Happossai viene a ayudar? *, efectivamente el viejo pervertido acababa de llegar al dojo.  
  
Mientras se acercaba, Yue siguió escuchando explosiones, gritos y sonidos de batalla y en una vista al interior, el tiempo fue lento para ver un barril con una etiqueta que decía Nanichuan volando a unos metros de él, solo para ser agarrado por Happossai quien se bebió todo su contenido.  
  
Fin del Flashback  
*La boda fallida, nunca pense que alguna vez la vería en vivo y en directo... * Yue sacudio su cabeza *debo concentrarme, ayer casi y me muestro sin ser totalmente necesario * penso.  
  
Despues de saltar algunos tejados más, llego a un zona vacia, en la cual se encontro a la persona que emanaba ese ki.  
  
-Hola... Steve -  
  
Fin del Cap.1  
  
Hecho ahí esta el primer capitulo, se que me demore pero es que me enfoque todo el tiempo la portada y creanme me llevo un mundo hacerla, la portado la enviare como fanart para que la puendan ver en el Portal. Gracias por leer cualquier comentario escríbanme a egbc10@hotmail.com 


	3. Cap1: Encuentros o Reencuntros: Part2

Yo no poseo Ranma ½, después de todo quien quisiera poseer algo tan... ¿qué?... Hehe... f-fu-fue una b-bromita... simple-simplemente una pequ.... no, no, ¡NO! Ten piedad POR AMOR DE DIOS TEN PIEDAD..........

Perdón tenia que deshacerme de cierto boicot en contra de mi fic, ustedes saben esas empresas multimillonarias siempre teniendo complots centralistas; oh en fin, sigamos con mi historia.

* * *

****

UNA HISTORIA PERDIDA EN EL TIEMPO

__

Por: EGBC

**** ****

Cap. 2: Encuentros o Reencuentros – Part. 2

-"Hola... Steve" –

En el baldío hombre de aproximadamente 23 años, 1.90 de estatura, hombros anchos, de cuerpo musculoso y un cabello verde que cubría su ojo derecho; vestía unas botas amarillas, pantalón y camisa negra, con una mini chaqueta azul, en su espalda portaba una espada que debe llegar a 1.50 m. Steve sonrió misteriosamente, luego sacudió su cabeza y dijo –"Tan previsible"-, entonces dos alas negras salieron de su espalda y salió volando con dirección a la preparatoria Furinkan.

Yue alzo una ceja, al no entender sus palabras, al ver que se alzo a volar por medio de sus alas, el joven artista marcial empuño su katana preparado para cuando pasara sobre él, solo para ser golpeado a un lado por un monstruo rojo.

Yue pone su mano libre contra el suelo impulsándose para estar de pie, y una vez más salta para alcanzar su objetivo, pero de nuevo otro animal rojo le obstruye el paso, -"estúpidos cazadores"– murmura, guardando su katana y adoptando una posición luchadora, preparando para la inevitable lucha.

* * *

Ranma soltó las piernas de Akane para que esta pudiera pararse, cautamente retrocedió unos pasos preguntándose porque su cara no había sido aplastada por el 'Mazo™' de su prometida, *tal vez sea porque...* penso e hizo una pausa *... porque le gusto que la abrase* una vez terminado ese pensamiento y al comprobarlo al ver su cara roja, sonrió arrogantemente (claro, pronto sabría que ese fue un error).

Akane estaba en una perdida de palabras, mas no obstante pensamientos y emociones contradictorias; en un lado le había gustado acurrucarse en su pecho y del otro lado su orgullo le decía que le dé su merecido al baka pervertido por atreverse a tocarla de esa manera. Una vez que su respiración se tranquilizo (ella no sabia porque respiraba difícilmente, si había sido cargada todo el camino), ella alza la vista intentando ocultar su rubor, solo para encontrar la sonrisa arrogante de su prometido.

*¡Ooohhh! Así que todo fue un truco... * sin palabra alguna la muchacha de pelo azul-negro comenzó a acercare lentamente al chico de la trenza.

*Uh-oh * fue todo lo que penso al ver a su prometida emanado una aura azul, retrocediendo a su avance, extendió sus manos sobre su cabeza en un esfuerzo para protegerse – "Hey, A- Akane espera, espera..." – al ver que sus suplicas no funcionaban cambió a otra táctica (una no muy buena por cierto) – "¡¿Quieres que al menos dejar de explicarte marimacho?!"- al escucharse sus propias palabras, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue la palabra: *¡Idiota! *.

Al instante que las palabras llegaran a sus oídos, su ceja comenzó a tirar bruscamente y de un rápido movimiento su mazo ya estaba balanceado sobre la cabeza de su prometido, pero ambos de detuvieron al instante sus ojos anchos, ellos pudieron sentirlo viniendo.

* * *

Si usted deseaba una buena comida el Nekohaten es un buen lugar, si quería algo de acción de artes marciales el Nekohaten también era un buen lugar o si solo quería ver a una camarera con un traje diminuto el Nekohaten era, es y será un buen lugar. Pero, usted nunca quisiera ser empleado, o si no pregúntenle a cierto muchacho con un pequeño defecto en la vista (¿pequeño? Si, claro y la Tierra es plana) o solo escuchen sus gritos... o sus graznidos, en todo caso es ahí donde el Nekohaten no es un buen lugar.

-"QUAK, QUAK"- se escucha graznidos desde la cocina, solo para ser silenciados por luego de ruidos de platos rotos.

Una muchacha de cabello púrpura salía de la cocina murmurando al sobre 'pato tonto' o algo entre esas líneas. Ella se queda viendo a una pequeña anciana que hacia saltar comida de un lado a otro con una gracia envidiable, luego toda esa comida cae a un plato totalmente ordenada.

La muchacha no esta prestando mucha atención después de todo quien podría, ayer su airen casi se casa con otra, y ahora su bisabuela le prohibió acércasele durante un tiempo, algo sobre dejarlo que se calme, aunque si alguien debiera confortarlo debería ser ella ¿no?. Resignándose a estar de mal humor pues ni desquitándose con Mousse le ayudo, ella recogió los platos que volaron por los aires llenos de comida y sin ninguna accidente que lamentar.

Luego de dejar la orden recogió algunos platos vacíos y regreso a la cocina y lanzo los platos a su bisabuela y se dio la vuelta para recoger ordenes. No dio ni dos pasos cuando un #¡CRASH!# retumbo en el restaurante, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y vio a un Mousse con ojos anchos dirigidos hacia abajo y la boca abierta, dirigiendo su atención hacia abajo sus ojos también se ensancharon, ahí en el suelo se encontraban trozos de platos y una cara asustada de la matriarca amazona.

-"¡Champu, Mousse... cierren el restaurante y prepárense para una batalla!... ¡AHORA!"- saliendo de su estupor los jóvenes se apresuraron a hacer lo que se les indico.

* * *

En medio de la calle Ukyo se había detenido de su camino a la escuela, su mano asía su espátula de batalla, ella sentía una presencia acercándosele, viendo de un lado a otro, de repente una sombra la cubrió, alza la vista y ve a un hombre con alas negras pasando sobre ella. Se queda un rato en pie mientras se alegra que no sea ella su objetivo, pero es Furinkan por lo tanto decide que será bueno ver si no es algo relacionado a su Ran-chan.

* * *

Un pequeño cerdo negro con un pañuelo en su cuello se sienta enfrente de una olla llena de agua que esta siendo calentada. El cerdo conocido como Ryoga Hibiki tenia su mente vagando como salir de enorme bosque en el cual había estado vagando de ayer después que se había cancelado la boda.

Él había comprado tiempo para poder escoger entre Akane y Akari, así que aquí el estaba perdido, para variar, intentando encontrar la granja de su querida Akari.

Su mente comenzó a divagar sobre como sería su encuentro, cuando sus sentidos de alerta se encendieron -¡¿Q-Quick, Quick...?!- (traducción recogida del Real Diccionario de la lengua porcina humana-porcina, porcina-humana: -¡¿Q-Qué rayos...!?) Sin pensar más se arremetió a la olla y de inmediato su cuerpo cambio al de un hombre joven alrededor de los dieciséis.

Vistiendo en segundos y agarrando su paraguas se apresuro a buscar el centro de este poder, dando solo unos cuantos pasos se dio cuenta que el enorme bosque no era sino el pequeño patio con arboles en la Preparatoria Furinkan.

Alzando la vista vio en el techo del edificio a un Ranma cubriendo a Akane de un extraño con alas negras.

* * *

Sangre goteando en su brazo izquierdo, Yue yace de pie y a sus lados dos cuerpo mal heridos de los llamados cazadores intentando pararse y fallando miserablemente.

*¡Maldición...! * pensaba mientras secaba el sudor de su frente con su mano, luego observo su brazo izquierdo *Mnnh... no debo ser tan descuidado, al menos solo fue un corte superficial *.

De un salto comenzó su camino de regreso en los tejados a la Preparatoria Furinkan, su mirada se puso seria *No, Steve... esta vez no te lo permitiré hacerlo de nuevo, no esta vez *

****

Fin del Cap.2

Bien, este cap. me costo un poco de trabajo peroal finallo logre. Aquí se habrán dado cuenta que solo Yue, Ranma, Ryoga y Colonge se dieron cuenta del ki de Steve eso es por su experiencia en las artes marciales, se que también Ukyo y Akane pero eso era por que ellas estaban muy cerca, eso también era en parte porque Ryoga también lo noto. También comenzó con Yue y acabe con él, supongo que se podría decir que él será el personaje principal (ya verán por qué), aunque toda la historia ce centrara en Ranma y Akane.

Creo que me he demorar mucho más para el próximo capítulo pues quiero hacer un fanart nuevo, y cuando estoy dibujando casi no me detengo por nada. Dudas, comentarios (donaciones si me tienen piedad) a egbc10@hotmail.com


	4. Cap1: Encuentros o Reencuentros: Part3

Yo cree Ranma ½, en serio, pero un día de copas me desperté en mi cuarto y todas mis notas y bocetos habían desaparecido, créanme es la verdad, hey... no se vayan les estoy diciendo la verdad, a donde creen que van...  
UNA HISTORIA PERDIDA EN EL TIEMPO  
  
Por: EGBC  
Cap.1: Encuentros o reencuentros - Part.3  
  
-"¡¿Quién eres?!"- exclamó Ranma al ver al extraño que había emanado la presencia que noto antes y aún lo hacía mientras volaba a unos metros de él y su prometida.  
  
-"Puedes sentir eso Ranma"- hablo en vos baja Akane refiriéndose al ki del extraño. -"Si,..."- respondió este con seriedad, pero inmediatamente su voz cambió -"... pero si quiere pelea, lo sentirá"-  
  
Cualquier respuesta que hubiera formulado Akane se perdió cuando el extraño los sorprendió al demostrar que si escucho su conversación callada -"Por lo que veo que siempre has tenido esa arrogancia"- el lado izquierdo de su boca se torció mostrando una extraña sonrisa al escuchar un gruñido como respuesta.  
  
-"¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!"- exclamó de nuevo el artista marcial trenzado, alejándose un poco de Akane al notar que él era el centro de atracción. El extraño no parecía notar o simplemente no le importo, siguiendo con la mirada contesto -"Algunos me llaman Steve..."-, Ranma se pregunto por el nombre, definitivamente no era japonés y su acento lo delataba como americano, -"en cuanto a lo que quiero... solo digamos... ¡Ranma, prepárate para morir!"-  
  
Ranma intentó evitar la arremetida pero este 'Steve' era muy veloz, poniendo sus brazos como defensa no ayudo mucho. Pronto se encontró enredado en la malla del techo, saliendo enseguida vio como una gran parte de la malla cayo, por suerte ningún estudiante salió herido.  
  
No teniendo tiempo de recuperarse, Ranma sintió un golpe a un costado, y otra vez salió volando a estrellarse con la pared a lado de la escalera. -* Este tipo pega tan duro como Ryoga y es tan rápido como yo... bien, ahora vamos en serio *-  
  
-* ¡Lo tengo! *- penso Steve pero su espada se queda incrustada en la pared mientras Ranma rodó a lado suyo, antes de poder sacar la espada sus piernas fueron barridos y justo antes de caer Ranma lo golpeo en su estomago echándolo fuera del edificio. Steve se da cuenta esto entonces tuerce su cuerpo y con sus pies y una mano refrena su avance al borde de la terraza mientras que estira su otra mano a un lado.  
  
Ranma no espera más y se lanza al ataque, Steve se sorprende al notar que el joven Saotome esta a punto de golpearlo, pero una sonrisa aparece en su cara, al sentir que espada a llegado a su mano derecha.  
  
Akane se alegra al notar que su prometido le dio vuelta al combate. En la esquina de su ojo pudo notar un movimiento, examinándolo vio a la espada desprenderse de la pared y dirigirse a la mano de Steve. Ella solo pudo advertirle con un grito -"¡RANMA!"-.  
  
Escuchando el grito el artista marcial trenzado pudo notar al extraño empuñando su espada, intentó refrenar su avance pero sus fuerzas le fallaron -* ¡No, no ahora! *- piensa al notar que el poco movimiento que hizo no será suficiente para evitar que la espada le corte la cabeza.  
  
Akane cierra sus ojos -* No, no... por favor no *- es lo único que cruza por su mente mientras sacude su cabeza y formándose lágrimas en sus ojos. Intentando no imaginarse la escena delante ella solo puede rogar que nada le ocurra a su prometido. El sonido del choque de metal contra metal le hace abrir los ojos.  
  
El joven Saotome puede ver como la espada es interrumpida por un: -* ¿paraguas? *-. La espada logra atravesar el paraguas cortándolo en dos, para siguiendo su camino a la nada.  
  
Steve gira su cabeza y puede ver a Ranma retrocediendo para estar a lado de otro joven, este con un pañuelo en la cabeza - "Hibiki Ryoga..., porque esto no me sorprende, bien me has ahorrado buscarte"- dice mientras se vuelve a enfrentar a los dos.  
  
- "Gracias Ryoga..."- susurra Akane para ella mientras intenta secarse las lagrimas en su rostro.  
  
Ranma y Ryoga se tensan en sus posiciones al ver venir a Steve, en medio camino Steve se detiene y rueda a un lado mientras cinco espátulas de batalla se entierran en el piso.  
  
Todos giran sus cabezas al notar la nueva presencia que acababa de subir la escalera. -"Nadie le hará daño a mi Ran-chan"- exclama la cocinera de Okonomiaky con convicción.  
  
-"Supongo que tu deberías ser Konji Ukyo... Mnnh, debí prevenir esto"- dice Steve con algo de enojo mientras que con su mirada estudiaba a su nueva contrincante.  
  
-"Ukyo, Ryoga..."- haciendo una pausa hasta notar que tenia la atención de ambos Ranma continuó -"tengan cuidado este tipo muy fuerte y veloz, y por lo que noto él sabe de todos nosotros"-.  
  
-"¿Amigo tuyo, Ranma?"- pregunta Ryoga, pero en vez de esperar una respuesta defensiva solo escucha un cansado - "No me sorprendería..."-, el muchacho perdido se estaba preguntado por el cansancio de su voz cuando Ranma repite - "... no me sorprendería para nada... P-chan"- Ryoga gruñe y esta preparado para contestarle a Ranma cuando ve que este es obligado a defenderse de la arremetida de Steve.  
  
-* Al menos no esta usando su espada *- es lo piensa el joven de la trenza al esquivar los sucesivos golpes de su oponente, -* ¡maldición! Si esto continua no voy a poder seguir... estoy muy cansado *- por suerte para Ranma ambos tuvieron que alejarse para esquivar otras cinco espátulas.  
  
Apenas tocando el suelo de su salto Steve gruñe de dolor al ser arrojado al piso por un Shi-Shi Hokudan de Ryoga.  
  
-* ¡Malditos! *- piensa enfurecido al notar que su espalda a comenzado a sangrar -* mis heridas comienzan a abrirse por el esfuerzo... *-. Viendo a sus contrincantes, decidió una acción que tomar - "¡Bien, ahora ustedes se muer...!"- deteniendo sus palabras, el mira para los lados - "¿Qué demonios...?"- son las palabras que pronuncia al notar que es rodeado por siete ancianas idénticas - "¡Amazonas!" - Exclama en el susto.  
  
Todos pueden ver a Cologne esforzándose al máximo usando la velocidad Amaguriken mientras Steve manteniéndose a la defensiva aunque igual recibe uno que otro golpe. Desplegando sus alas Steve se mantuvo en el aire y de esa posición lanzo una esfera de ki.  
  
Cologne volvió hacerse una y salto a donde estaban los más jóvenes. La explosión destruyó la mitad de la terraza mientras la otra mitad quedo con muchas grietas.  
  
Cuando el humo se aclara un hombre alado flotaba con una sonrisa arrogante - "Muy bien... no esperaba menos de la honorable matriarca de las Amazonas... Cologne"-  
  
Cologne entrecerró sus ojos haciendo una nota mental del ¿por qué el extraño sabia su nombre?.  
  
Ranma ya había tenido bastante, en la esquina de su ojo pudo notar la llegada de Shampoo y Mousse, adelantándose de los demás expreso sus pensamientos - "Por ultima vez... ¡¿qué es lo que quieres? y ¿cómo nos conoces?!"-  
  
Steve iba a contestar pero el noto algo que ellos se habían olvidado, su sonrisa se ensancho a una maniática - "¡IDIOTAS!" - grito a la vez que sacaba su espada y volaba a toda velocidad directo a Akane.  
  
Los ojos de Ranma se ensancharon y sintió como todos los sentidos de su cuerpo de desvanecían mientras veía a una Akane petrificada esperando el ataque.  
  
La anciana matriarca tubo que quitar la vista de la escena, no porque no podría resistirlo, sino porque a lado de ella comenzó ha ocurrir un raro acontecimiento. El cuerpo de su yerno no solo se había helado si no que su ki también, literalmente, además se estaba apagando, no... no apagando, comprimiendo era la palabra. Entonces cualquier duda que tenía sobre si este niño pudo haber derrotado al Fénix se disipó.  
  
- "¡AAAAHHhhhh... ¡"- un grito sacó a la anciana matriarca de sus pensamientos. Pero había algo más, esa voz no era de Akane sino la de Steve.  
  
Steve estaba batiendo sus alas con esfuerzo pues el dolor comenzaba a hacerse presente, su espada ya había sido devuelta a su espalda y su brazo izquierdo tenía un profundo corte del cual salía mucha sangre. Sus dientes rechinaban más de la rabia que del dolor al ver a la persona que salvo a Akane Tendo y ahora era una especie de escudo humano al estar enfrente de ella con su katana brillando a la luz del sol, -* Yue... *-  
  
- * Apenas llegue a tiempo * - pensó Yue después de un rápido vistazo al área. Yue mostró una sonrisa afectada al ver que Steve estaba apunto de estallar.  
  
-"¡¡MALDITA SEA TU SUERTE SAOTOME!!"- grito Steve mientras ascendía. Viendo a Yue dar unos pasos a su dirección, le interrumpió antes que hable, -"YUE, TU..."- tomando unas respiraciones para tranquilizarse continuo -"tú veras a todos morir frente a tus ojos... te lo prometo"- acto seguido voló hasta perderse en el horizonte.  
  
Yue guardo su katana mientras se refrenaba él mismo a no seguir a Steve, conociéndolo ya tenía algunos cazadores esperando para retardar a cualquiera que se atreviese a seguirlo. El ruido que hizo su katana al deslizarse en la empuñadura le hizo comprender que ahora todos los ojos habían cambiado del horizonte a su espalda.  
  
Tragando saliva y poniendo una cara sin emociones para que no se dieren cuenta de su nerviosismo, él se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a todos. Cada artista marcial enfrente de él tenía miradas de preguntas, Yue suspiro mentalmente, rascando ausentemente la parte de atrás de su cabeza dijo -" Supongo que tienen muchas preguntas..."- todos parecían relajar a sus palabras pues él quería hablar y no pelear (para variar) -* aunque no tendrán muchas repuestas *- pensó mientras se acercaba a Ranma que ya estaba a lado de Akane verificando si estaba bien.  
  
Fin del Cap.1- Part.3  
  
Notas: Puff, este si me costo trabajo, pero ¡hey lo logre!. No sé que más poner así que cualquier comentario o duda escriban a egbc10@hotmail.com o egbc10@yahoo.com.ar 


	5. Cap2: Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas

Después de mucha investigación al fin puedo hacer un buen y completo derechos de autor. Así que aquí va: los personajes Shinji y Asuka no son míos, ni nada que tenga que ver con Neo Genesis Evangelion, ellos les pertenecen a Gainax, su creador... AAAAHHH MALDICIÓN... me equivoque de serie IDIOTA #golpe# IDIOTA #golpe# IDIOTA #golpe#... Ouch #@$ casi pierdo la conciencia en ese último (mañana tendré un severo dolor de cabeza)... Oh si, dejémoslo en que Ranma ½ no es mío... Gracias y sigamos con la historia.  
  
*******  
  
UNA HISTORIA PERDIDA EN EL TIEMPO  
  
Por: EGBC  
  
Cap.2: Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas  
  
–"Supongo que tienen muchas preguntas..."– todos parecían relajar a sus palabras, aunque conforme Yue iba avanzando, los demás formaron un circulo como si estuvieran rodeándolo, sin dejarle forma alguna de escape. *Aunque no tendrán muchas repuestas * pensó.  
  
Yue no dijo nada más, esperando las preguntas, su cara no mostraba emoción alguna. Su mirada cayo sobre Ranma quien ahora estaba delante de Akane, a esto, una pequeña media sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.  
  
*Siempre protegiendo a los demás ¿no errr... Sensei?* pensó Yue al notar que para acercarse a Akane primero tenía que pasar sobre Ranma. Su sonrisa desapareció al darse cuenta que aún se le hacía raro llamar a Ranma su Sensei todo el tiempo. Sintiendo una mirada que ya estaba familiarizado dirigió su vista a Colonge *Odio sentirme como un pedazo de carne* pensó.  
  
Ryouga fue el encargado de romper el tenso silencio en el cual había predominado en el ambiente.  
  
– "¿Quién eres y que fue todo esto?" –  
  
*Oh, claro se me olvidó el pequeño detalle de presentarme*. Con una pequeña inclinación y viendo directamente a los ojos del joven Saotome se introdujo –"lo siento sobre eso, soy Yue..."–  
  
Ranma pestañeo en la confusión *¿por qué me vio de esa forma?*  
  
– "¿Yue... ?" – Todos voltearon hacia la anciana amazona sentada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y su bastón enfrente de ella. Una postura clásica de las superioras amazonas cuando se dirigen a su tribu. La pregunta fue incitada a que continuara.  
  
– "Si, Yue... sólo Yue" – aclaro al notar lo que Colonge intentaba hacer.  
  
– "¡Y, ¿por qué nos ayudaste?!... ¡Ouch!" – preguntó bruscamente Mousse, enseguida impuso silencio por un golpe en su cabeza infringido por Colonge, la cual regresó a su posición anterior.  
  
Yue tardo un tiempo en contestar, pues tenía que pensar la mejor forma de dar las noticias. No pudiendo encontrar alguna las dijo sin vacilación.  
  
– "Porque mi escuela es Todo Vale..." – Ranma y Akane empezaron a hablar pero los cortó – "y mi principal maestro se llama Ranma Saotome" –  
  
Con eso todos entraron en susto, sin saber que decir. Ranma agitó su cabeza y un ceño formo en su cara.  
  
–"De que estas hablando, yo nunca he tenido alumnos... peor aún, ni siquiera soy maestro"– Ranma casi gritó aunque su tono era de confusión.  
  
–"Yeah... eso es cierto, AÚN no eres mi Sensei"– Yue no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al decir esto.  
  
Todos quedaron un poco perplejos, Ranma agito más violentamente su cabeza y abrió su boca...  
  
–"¿Quieres decir que en un futuro, Yerno será tu maestro, niño?" –  
  
De nuevo todos dirigieron su atención a Colonge que estaba viendo a Yue de pies a cabeza. Regresando a la pregunta él contestó cabeceando –"... Es correcto, Honorable Superiora"–  
  
*Maldición* se riñó mentalmente Yue al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.  
  
Colonge sonrió afectadamente a esto e hizo un pequeño gesto de negación con su cabeza, con eso Yue entendió que cometió un error más grande de lo que esperaba.  
  
–"¿Qué querer decir con eso bisabuela?" –  
  
–"Eso quiere decir, que el joven aquí... viene del futuro ¿no?" –  
  
Yue miró a Shampoo y a Colonge mientras hablaban, sus ojos viajaron rápidamente para observar a los demás. Entonces soltó un suspiro mental de alivio al ver que nadie más noto su resbalón. O eso pensó él.  
  
Recobrando su postura, Yue manejo a cabecear.  
  
–"... Espejo de Nabban..."– dijo antes que cualquiera pudiera hacerle más preguntas.  
  
Eso explicó mucho, pero no todo. Los demás se veían unos a otros y terminaron viendo directamente a Yue, esperando respuestas, Yue los miró igualmente por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente hablo.  
  
– "Es simple... en el futuro todos ustedes..." – él enfocó su mirada en todos uno por uno para dar énfasis –"... lucharon contra Steve y vencieron. Pero las consecuencias de esa batalla o más bien guerra no nos fue muy favorable."– Haciendo una pausa para que absorbieran la información, se dio cuenta que todos habían fruncido el entrecejo, esperando lo demás, entonces siguió –" Entonces, Steve viajó a este tiempo para matarlos antes que se hagan más fuertes... Yo lo seguí para detenerlo y aquí estamos." –  
  
La explicación fue brusca y directa dejando con más preguntas que respuestas, pero otra vez Yue ni siquiera les dejo expresarlas.  
  
–"Lo siento, pero se me ordeno no responder a mas preguntas, confórmense con eso"–  
  
Eso dejo perplejos a los demás, excepto a Colonge.  
  
–"¿Ordenado por quién?"– preguntó Mousse.  
  
Esto provocó que todos lo miraran.  
  
– "¿Qué?" –  
  
Y esa pregunta les hizo salió una gota en sus cabezas.  
  
Akane extrañamente sintió que pudiera confiar en el extraño, aunque el porque de eso, sin siquiera conocerlo la asusto en cierto modo. Con su suerte él sería un colaborador de Steve que estaba tendiéndoles una trampa. Enfocando su mirada en su prometido se sorprendió que el la estuviese viéndola, con su mirada ella le expresó sus miedos y extrañamente supo que él tenía los mismos. Fueron solos unos segundos, aunque pareció más tiempo, antes de que Ranma le diera una pequeña inclinación casi imperceptible y desviara su vista hacia Yue para expresar sus preocupaciones, dejándola con su propia pregunta *¿Por qué solo cuando hay peligro nos podemos entender así?*  
  
– "¿Yue?..." – él dio una inclinación a Ranma –"¿Cómo pretendes que te creamos?..."– pensando un poco, Ranma siguió –"... quiero decir, tu no puedes venir de la nada y exigir que confiemos en ti ¿no?" –  
  
–"Por supuesto que no..."– respondió con su monotonía usual. Enseguida cara mostró una gran antipacion que es la mayor muestra de emoción que dio desde su encuentro con Steve –"... es por eso que para que confíen en mí tengo que hacer esto..."– Sus ojos se clavaron en los del joven Saotome, le apuntó con su dedo índice mientras con una media sonrisa exclamó:  
  
– "¡Ranma Saotome, te reto!" –  
  
Fin del Cap. 2  
  
******* Notas: Solo puedo decir que no me salió como quería que quedara, y eso que tuve que borrar y comenzar todo el capítulo de nuevo porque me había quedado peor.  
  
Sé que es algo corto, y tal vez el próximo también, pero creo que de ahí en adelante todo volverá a lo normal. Siguiente: Cap. 3: Yue vs Ranma  
  
Para cualquiera que se este preguntando por 'Promesas de Artistas Marciales', ya estoy enfocado en el próximo capitulo y con suerte para la próxima semana lo actualizare y un one-shot que esta aún mucho más avanzado.  
  
Por cualquier pregunta mi e-mail: egbc10@hotmail.com  
  
¡REVIEW! 


End file.
